A Visit to The Doctor
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Spiral Down 03. After a rough night Shizuo and Izaya take Kida to Shinra for a check up...


It had been a normal Saturday morning. He had gotten up from bed, taken a shower and had been pleasantly surprised by the breakfast that was waiting at the kitchen table. Shinra sat on the table, and started eating. He heard a door opening and his head snapped up. A happy smile was shining on his face.

"Celty!"

He got up and was about to go to her and hug her, but Celty lifted her hand, halting him. She took out her phone and started writing to him. _I have a delivery to make._ Shinra pouted. _I'll be back in half an hour._

"Ok Celty! Be safe" Shinra wrapped his arms around the headless body. "And thanks for the breakfast! It's delicious!"

Celty bobbed her neck, in an imitation of a nod then turned around and left. Shinra sighed, but then saw the steaming breakfast and the smile returned to his face. Celty had made it just for him! Celty's food was always delicious, though she didn't believe him. He wondered why.

After he was done, he got up and washed the dishes. He hummed as he headed towards his study. It was a wonderful day so far! Shinra sat on his desk and leaned over to read the last prescription from yesterday. He had been too tired and had left it for today. Just as he was about to start his work again, the bell rang.

Kida groaned. He groggily opened his eyes. The light was in the way! He wanted it off! He tried to move his arm, but it didn't respond. _Huh?_ What was happening? Kida tried to move his leg, but a familiar pain shot up his spine. He cringed.

_Oh no!_

His mind switched to full gear, providing him with an explanation for his current predicament. Last night had been amazing! He wasn't so sure about the morning though….

Something moved besides him and Kida groaned. It was just a touch and the pain was unimaginable! With epic effort he managed to turn his head to the side.

Blond hair… Shizuo…

Hazel eyes locked with his amber ones. Kida opened his mouth to say something, but whimpered. He remembered a particularly hard bite on his upper lip. His once soft lips were bruised and cracked from last nights activities. Shizuo nodded his morning greeting to him and stretched. Arm brushed against Kida's side and he whimpered again. Shizuo grabbed his cigarettes and lit one. He studied the smaller blond closely.

Kida ignored Shizuo for the moment and turned his head to the other side. Where was the other bastard?

Izaya chose that moment to enter the room. He had a bathrobe wrapped around him. He saw them and grinned.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan! Kida-chan!"

Kida groaned. Izaya's grin grew bigger.

"How are you feeling Kida-chan?"

Kida opened his mouth again, but no sound came out. His throat was sore. He tried to say something, but failed. He tried to sit in the bed, but the pain that came with the action made him freeze and fall back into the bed.

Shizuo was trying to pretend that Izaya didn't exist. He was focusing entirely on Kida. The boy was whimpering at every movement. It was something that Shizuo had expected, but Kida wasn't moving. _Maybe he can't move._ It was entirely possible that Izaya and he had worn Kida out. Last night had been unexpected. They had been caught up in their usual game, except that it was more violent than usual. Before either of them had realized it, Kida had been caught in between and the game quickly had escalated into a few very violent and rough rounds of sex.

"Can you stand?" Shizuo asked as always, straight to the point.

Kida's eyes snapped to him and he croaked. "No… Probably not…"

"Awwww~! Is Kida-chan exhausted~?"

Kida glared at Izaya.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"If memory serves me right~ you drew first blood, Kida-chaan~"

"Shut up!"

Shizuo got up and put away his cigarette. He glared at Izaya.

"Flea! We have to take him to Shira's!"

"Yes, yes! We have to make sure that Kida-chan is okay~."

Shizuo put on the black pants from his bartender outfit and a white t-shirt. They were at his home since it was within running range last night. Izaya had been here before and had conveniently left some of his clothes. His last night's clothes had been ripped to shreds. Kida's were in similar condition…

Kida's eyes widened. No way was anyone gonna see him like that! He tried to back away as Shizuo leaned to pick him up, but was unsuccessful. Shizuo picked him up bridal style and headed towards Izaya.

"Flea, get him some clothes."

"Fine~fine." The grin was back in place and Kida blushed. Izaya moved closer and brushed Kida's bangs out of his face. "Don't worry, it's to make sure that you're alright." Kida grunted, but didn't protest any more.

Izaya shred his bathrobe and walked over to Shizuo's closet without a care in the world. A vein popped on Shizuo's forehead. The bastard was whistling!

"Move it, flea!" With this final growl Shizuo wrapped the robe around the whimpering Kida and left.

"Wait for me! Shizu-chaaan!"

Shizuo stopped in front of his apartment building. Oh his way down he had called Tom-san for a small favor. His boss had agreed to give them a ride. Well, he had no idea that Shizuo wasn't alone, but it didn't matter in the end. Shizuo could tell that Kida was in pain. He wanted to get him to Shinra as fast as possible. The stupid flea was wasting time. Speak of the devil…

"Shizu-chan! Why didn't you wait for me?" Izaya pouted at him, coming closer. Before Shizuo could snap at the black-haired man, his boss pulled in front of them.

Tom just raised an eyebrow at seeing Shizuo with his most hated enemy. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the wrapped form in his employee's arms.

"What happened? Did he get in between the two of you?"

Izaya's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Something like that~." He grinned and opened the back door. He slipped inside, with Shizuo following after him. The blond man managed to maneuver Kida safely while settling besides Izaya.

Shizuo glared at Izaya when he lowered Kida's head into the black-haired man's lap. Kida whimpered in pain at the movement, but didn't protest.

"Where to?"

Both men looked up from the boy. They snapped together.

"Shinra's place!" After that Izaya grinned while Shizuo glared at the other.

A strangled whimper snapped them out of their games. They looked down at Kida again. Izaya stroke his hair. A sudden stop shook the car, making the boy groan again.

Izaya cringed. Kida's groans and moans were making him hard. He knew that if Shizu-chan found out, Izaya was sure that he would join Selty in the headless club. He couldn't help it though… Those sound reminded him too much of the noises that the small blonde made during sex…

Tom was worried. He felt the tension in the car hover over him like a blanket, strangling him with its intensity. He was worried for the young boy, who apparently had somehow ended up in the middle of a fight between those two. He could see from the mirror that Shizuo was shooting worried glances at the boy. The lad was whimpering in pain at the smallest shakes of the car.

Izaya stole a glance at Shizuo and shifted his jacket so that it was covering the growing bulge in his pants. Kida's occasional pained moans made it impossible for him to stop conjuring mental images… He twitched. Kida moved his head unknowingly rubbing the growing erection. Izaya bit his lip trying to stop the groan.

Tom stopped the car and Shizuo lifted Kida, and exited. Izaya stiffly followed after him. Their footstep echoed in the building. Shizuo shifted his grip on Kida earning another whimper from the figure in his arms. Izaya shifted again, grateful that he had decided to wear his long coat today. It would've been disastrous if Shizu-chan saw him getting hard while Kida was in that much pain.

They waited for the elevator to get down in tense silence. Shizuo was completely ignoring him, which was perfect. Izaya was sure that Shizuo would recognize the signs of his excitement. They had been fucking for a while and even an unobservant brute like the blond would know.

Izaya was pulled out of his musings when the elevator doors opened with a beep. They entered and Izaya pressed the 13th floor button. A tense silence hung in the air.

The doors opened and Izaya stepped out hurrying to Shinra's door. Shizuo followed. Izaya rang the bell and both of them waited. They could hear the footsteps approaching. Clanking of a keychain could be heard as the person on the other side of the door unlocked it. The door was swung open revealing a smiling Shinra. He looked at them then his eyes drifted to the bundle in Shizuo's arms. His chocolate orbs widened and he just stared…

Izaya couldn't stop the grin from forming on his features…

"Shinra, we have a patient for you~"

Shinra only managed to stare… His eyes were wide and he felt his jaw hung open. Izaya and Shizuo… They were standing next to each-other and there were no shouts or flying objects! Izaya wasn't even holding his knife!

For a moment Shinra wondered if by opening his door he had come face to face with the twilight zone. That was simply impossible! Unbelievable! That was when Shinra's eyes drifted to the bundle in Shizuo's arms. Blond hair was showing and the doctor could see a young boy with a pained expression on his face.

_What the…?_ Had he been caught in the fray between those two? No wonder it had caused the temporary peace…

He stepped aside, letting them in.

"Where do you want him?" Shizuo asked not sure where to enter.

"On the coffee table." Shizuo only managed to growl at Izaya, before Shinra interrupted.

"Ah! The living room is fine."

Shizuo nodded and entered the room. Izaya followed with that grin of his… Shinra went to get his equipment. He was still feeling in a daze… This has never happened before. Shinra wondered if he was still dreaming…

He got his bag and went back into the living room. What he saw was extremely strange, but Shinra ignored it in favor of the boy that was being supported by Shizuo. Shinra suspected that he won't be able to stand on his own. He expected nothing less…The fights between those two were harsh…

"Remove the robe."

Shizuo did as told and the boy whimpered in protest as the rough texture brushed his wounds. Shinra noticed Izaya shifting in his place by the wall… The doctor ignored the informant and concentrated on his task.

He started from the head and made his way down… _Bruised and swollen lip…What the…? Multiple bite-marks on the neck and collarbone? Two are still bleeding. A shallow cut on his stomach…Bruises on the hips…Are they in the shape of hands?! _Shinra's jaw dropped. He could see another shallow cut above the knee of the right leg. _Wait a minute…I have seen those bruises before… What the hell?_

"What did-?!" The question was cut off by a switchblade flying mere centimeters from Shinra's face. Shinra turned to look at Izaya with wide eyes. The informant's expression had turned cold.

"Just do your work, Shinra. No questions." It was an order.

He knew the activities which led to this type of bruises. After all he had had to patch up Izaya after a rough session more than once. He just had no idea that they were into stuff like that. Involving a little boy in their sexual games… This was a bit too much for Shinra, even If they were friends…He had thought that they were better than that. Especially Shizuo…He turned his head to look at Shizuo, but the blond was pointedly ignoring him in favor of staring through the window. He threw a reproaching look at Izaya, but the other man ignored it.

He concentrated on helping the boy… He felt the bones on his arms and his ribs. It earned him a groan but apparently nothing was broken. He did the same with the boy's legs. No fractures there…He took out a bottle of disinfectant and looked at the small blond.

"This will probably sting a lot…" He received a nod in response and started working on the neck.

A yelp was heard when the cotton touched the fresh wound. Shinra continued, trying to do the work as painless as possible… He could see the boy grinding his teeth in order not to make any more sounds.

He quickly cleaned the other two cuts and started to bandage them.

Izaya watched as Shinra soaked the cotton with disinfectant and started cleaning the bites on Kida's neck. The whimper that left the swollen lips went straight to his already hardened length…The fact that Kida was naked in front of him didn't help the matter at all…

He simply couldn't get rid of the images from the night before. He remembered and relived exactly how Kida got each mark and every single bite.

He shook his head, trying to chase the mental images away. The action caused Shizuo to look sharply at him. _Shit!_ To distract both himself and Shizuo, Izaya grinned at Shinra and Kida.

"You missed a very important place. His butt." He wiggled his eyebrows, making both Kida and Shinra gape at him. He saw with the corner of his eye that Shizuo's attention was back on the other two. Diversion successful! He desperately tried not to think of this place…The heat… No! Izaya shook his head again.

He tried to think of something disgusting to get rid of his problem, but Kida's next action caused his thoughts to halt and his eyes to widen. Izaya stiffened. He couldn't look away!

"You missed a very important place. His butt."

…

At the moment Kida was only able to stare sac-jawed at Izaya, not believing what the man had said.

_He did NOT just say that!_

Kida's body shot into action, completely ignoring the soreness and the blankness of his mind. His eyes looked frantically around, he needed something sharp and pointy. Preferably dangerous. He spotted a scalpel lying on the table near him. His arm grabbed it and he quickly spun around to face the other three occupants of the room. He pointed the scalpel at them.

"There's _no_ way in _hell_ you are checking _that_ place!"

Next he heard a familiar groan coming from Izaya. Kida saw the man lean back to the wall in support as his knees were trembling.

Kida moved. Before Izaya knew it the boy was holding a scalpel threateningly in their general direction… Izaya's brain simply refused to form complete sentences. Naked…Kida…knife…

He felt the heat in his belly increasing as he continued watching the delicious image. He couldn't take it anymore… He was about to burst!

"Ngh…"

His vision blurred and he leaned on the wall trembling from the effects of his orgasm.

Izaya took a few deep breaths, trying to normalize his breathing. He heard a growl from the other side of the room. Shizuo was walking slowly towards him… Izaya sweated and tried to calm the enraged man down.

"Now, now Shizu-cha-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door. Celty entered the room. She started typing on her phone, stretching her hand to show it to Shinra. She froze when she noticed the three extra occupants. The phone fell to the floor with a loud thump.

A naked blond boy was pointing a scalpel at Shinra, Izaya and Shizuo…

Shizuo was headed towards Izaya with his fist balled, obviously ready to strike…

Izaya's knees were shaking and he was leaning towards on the wall…

Shinra was holding a disinfectant, obviously trying to treat the boy…

She looked back at the blond and saw the bite-marks on his neck and his swollen lips…

Horrified realization dawned on her and she simply reacted! Her right hand shot out and black smoke quickly took shape of a menacing black scythe.

Shizuo and Izaya both stiffened, sensing the danger. Previous grudges forgotten, they shared a look and darted into two opposite directions.

Shizuo dashed towards the window. He hastily opened it and leaped out. Izaya ran towards Celty. She was ready for a strike, but he dropped to the ground and slid on the floor besides her. A cackle could be heard as he ran down the stairs.

Celty stood frozen in shock for a few seconds before following after Izaya.

Shinra and Kida simply stood frozen as the scene unfolded in front of their eyes. Then there was silence. Shinra coughed in an attempt to ease the awkward atmosphere that had settled between them. He reached for a bottle of pills and handed it to Kida.

"Here. This will ease the pain. Take two every five hours."

Kida numbly nodded.

_What the hell just happened…?_

* * *

AN: hehehehe so we'd never know if Kida got checked in that place or not kufufufufufu… It was supposed to be funnier, but what can I say…I suck at humor I guess….

BTW I don't really think that this should be M-rated, but Izaya just had to ruin my plans of writing a T. XD

Anyway please let me know what you think…


End file.
